prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Prison Break: The Final Break
Prison Break: The Final Break is the first and only special movie of Prison Break. In this movie, Michael Scofield appears to die. Sypnosis Michael, Lincoln, Sucre, Sara Scofield and Co. may have removed the thorn in their side, the Company, but happiness is short-lived. The two-hour action spectacular begins with a trip down the aisle as Michael and a heavily pregnant Sara tie the knot. As ever, Lady Luck holds the lovebirds in disregard, and the newlyweds have no time to enjoy the delights of marital bliss. Michael is forced to cancel any honeymoon plans when Sara is arrested for the murder of Christina Scofield and, without so much as a trial, sent to Miami-Dade Women's Prison, where the Doc is reunited with Gretchen Morgan. Meanwhile, General Krantz isn't adapting to his abode, Miami-Dade Men's Prison, but his mood soon brightens when he finds out about Sara's predicament. Krantz decides to while his hours of incarceration by plotting her demise, putting a mark on head for the princely sum of $100,000. Word soon reaches Miami-Dade Women's Prison, and a vulnerable Sara must fight for survival. Michael, Lincoln, Sucre, and Mahone team up to break Sara out of prison. In the process, Michael is forced to stay behind and seemingly faces electrocution so that Sara can escape safely. Appearances Characters *Michael Scofield *Lincoln Burrows *Sara Tancredi *Fernando Sucre *Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell *Alexander Mahone *Gretchen Morgan *Emily Morgan *General Jonathan Krantz *Rosario *Skittlez *Snags *Agatha Warren's sister *Agatha Warren's sister *Daddy *Daddy's wife *Agatha Warren *Alice Simms *Bo Cowler *Blonde *Joe Daniels *Bearded Man *Blue Philips *Todd Wheatley Locations *Miami-Dade Penitentiary Men's Facility *Miami-Dade Penitentiary Women's Facility Trivia General *The story follows-up all the events of Episode 22 *Sara is depicted wielding a gun on the cover, she never uses one in the movie. *Christina Scofield, Michael Scofield and Sara Scofield appear in archive footage from the episode, Killing Your Number. *According to the CO at the Women's Facility, 5 CO's of Fox River lost their job, however only Roy Geary and Brad Bellick were only shown on-screen. **Coincidentally enough, neither CO from Prison Break appeared in Breakout Kings, although it could be that the driver's guard appeared in episode 3. *Alice Simms refers to the broken toes of Michael to the episode Cell Test. *The movie aired on 21 June 2009 in the United Kingdom and the United States. *This marks the only time that none of T-Bag's victims is indirectly used as a key in order to escape from prison, during the fact that T-Bag killed nobody. Irony *T-Bag betrays Michael and Sara from escaping, while this actually saves them. Behind the scenes *According to Nick Santora, it was a producer's idea to make The Final BreakTwitter Nick Santora. *Photo's showing the cast members appeared on Spoiler TVhttp://spoilertv-prisonbreak.blogspot.nl/2009/03/behind-scenes-photos.html. *Dawn Parouse talked about the idea of a women's prison and about deaths in season 4http://insidetv.ew.com/2009/01/14/prison-break/. Notes and references External links *The Old Ball and Chain on www.imdb.com *Free on www.imdb.com Category:DVDs Category:Blurays Category:Episodes